


maybe rainy days are the best with you

by chipsnships



Series: Random time wild-one shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SUCH FLUFF, both work at the mechanic store, cas and dean are both hot and sweaty, cute Destiel, dean and cas are young again, grammar is not my best, i try my best to find my mistakes, its just so fucking cute, its summer, they don't really end up dancing but just fuck around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsnships/pseuds/chipsnships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean and Cas both work at a mechanic store and the radio is playing. dean asks Cas to dance with him when a upbeat song comes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe rainy days are the best with you

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on a song by Lana Del Rey- prom song (gone wrong) teenage wasteland that i just adore go check it out on youtube  
> ~i do not own this song it belongs to Lana Del Rey ~

The hot humid air made the day seem denser and heavier. The radio was playing from the back of the small car garage and the gray skies stayed low to the ground and threatened to spill. It had been rainy the day before which created more humidity than necessary and the sun just made the matters worse earlier in the day. The day had started to cool off and gust of winds would occasionally blow. Dean and Cas had been hard at work fixing cars all day. Hard work meant hard cash and both Dean and Cas needed that to pay off student loans. Sweat dripped down dean's forehead and his Meticalia shirt clung tight. His hands and face were covered in grime and his fingernails would have dirt underneath them for weeks. Cas was in the same dirty, sweaty state as dean was in and was as tired as dean felt too. They still had three more hours of work but dean nor cas could bare anymore work. Dean rolled out from underneath the car the sat up straight. He was about to ask cas if he wanted to take a break when a familiar upbeat tone wafted from the old beaten up radio. Without a seconds thought dean grabbed cas’s hand and pulled cas up.  
“dance with me” dean spoke in a soft whisper against castiel's ear. Cas noded and took deans other hand. 

“Boy, it's late, walk me home, put your hand in mine  
At the gate, stop and say, "Be my valentine"  
You are, by far, the brightest star I've ever seen  
And I never dreamed I'd be so happy that I could die” 

Dean pulled Cas out of the damp, small garage they had been working in all day and into the now pouring rain. laughter started to bubble and cas and dean when already soaking wet. cas and dean danced uncoordinated to the music, with ever so fast growing joy. 

“You used to say that I was beautiful, like Cleopatra,  
But you're the king, too, so I would say, "Back at ya!"  
I'd flip my hair and make you stare and put my make-up on  
And make up stories 'bout my life and 'bout my very cherry-bomb” 

Pure happiness seemed to glow right off of dean and his eyes lit up. they sparkled brighter than anything cas had ever seen before. Simple things made dean the happiest, and cas wanted to savour this sweet moment with dean as long as he could. the rain was still coming down heavy and unrelentless and cas knew that they were both destined to get colds. but he didn't care neither did dean. 

“And even then I knew that we were something serious,  
That you would dominate my thoughts like radio the Sirius  
I see you in the hall like "Hello, hello"  
Up against the wall like "Let's go, let's go"

Dean spun cas and ended up falling into the small strip of grass that lay on both sides of their work place. puddles were starting to gather everywhere and mud stuck to deans light blond hair. 

“Let me take you out of this town,  
Let me do it right now, baby.  
Dancing till dark, staying forever young,  
Let's get out of this place, 'cause you're starting to waste  
Within this teenage wasteland.”

“we should get back to work “ cas sighed and started to get up until dean pulled him back down to the ground and straddled him.  
“we just started our break. can you stay till at least the song is over?” dean pleaded. cas didn't say anything but just settled back into the grass with dean. He really didn't want to end this moment so soon. 

“You will never see my face  
If you don't get me out of this place, now, baby,  
I'm not crazy.  
I'm leaving, are you coming with me?”

Dean and Cas laid in the rain drinking in each others presence for the rest of the song and many other songs after that. They never did bother to go back to work after that.  
Le fin

**Author's Note:**

> ~once again i do not own this song it goes to the lovely Lana Del Rey~  
> its been rainy for the past days so i decided to make this little fic thing and i had a hella awesome time making this.  
> you guys should send me au's that need more fanfiction written about them


End file.
